


Brighter than Sunshine ~ Volume 1, Chapter 5 "A Night Under The Stars Over Metropolis"

by Cassie_Sandsmark, Somuchbraver



Series: Brighter Than Sunshine Volume 1 [5]
Category: DCU
Genre: Bisexual Female Characters, DC-AU Freeform, F/F, Femslash, Romance, Smut, Trans Female Character, lady superheroes kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 17:44:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4230978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassie_Sandsmark/pseuds/Cassie_Sandsmark, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somuchbraver/pseuds/Somuchbraver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samantha and Cassie's first-date-do-over leaves the ground quickly and ends up on top of the Daily Planet building where the two do their best to desecrate a city landmark with lavicious acts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brighter than Sunshine ~ Volume 1, Chapter 5 "A Night Under The Stars Over Metropolis"

**Author's Note:**

> This story is about a romantic relationship between Wonder Girl (Cassie Sandsmark) and Rule 63'd (female) version of 'Superboy.' We've omitted the majority of the Superfamily from our universe to make this work and set this story 10 years after the events in Man of Steel. 'Superman' has been active for at least that long, and Cassie herself (as Wonder Girl) has been active for a little over 3 years, since she was 15. 
> 
> Be advised that there are subsequent episodes in this same series. You can find the link to the rest of the series at the top of this page. 
> 
> Follow Our Tumblr at (http://brighterthnsunshine.tumblr.com/) for fan-art, photo manips, information related to our story as it progresses, and more! 
> 
> Mission Statement: Lady superheroes need to make out more.
> 
> Your comments are oxygen to us!

 

## Brighter than Sunshine ~ Volume 1, Chapter 5 "A Night Under the Stars Over Metropolis"

[Brighter than Sunshine Tumblr ](http://brighterthnsunshine.tumblr.com)

 

_Samantha chuckled. “Did you get fed enough? Not a minotaur-sized meal exactly; we could always crash somewhere and order a pizza.”_

_Cassie giggled, unhooking the shoulder strap of her purse off of the back of her chair and pulling several large bills out and laying them on the table. She included a 10$ tip. “Well, that …might be an idea for later, perhaps,” she teased, cagily, “but for now, I wanna take you on a walk, under the stars.”_

* * *

Samantha got up, picking up her clutch and offering her hand to her date. "For the romance, or for my legs in this skirt?" She smirked and smoothed the material along her thighs. Cassandra took her hand, and the opportunity to gaze longingly at Samantha's legs, blushing as she helped Samantha out of her seat.

"See, this is what I'm wondering," Cassie said softly as she led the other girl out of the front door of the bistro, waving a goodbye to the servers as they slipped outside, "how do I communicate that what I want to do when you flirt with me like that is ... _this_?" Once outside, she swept the shorter girl into her arms, hooked her arms around the black-haired beauty's back, and pressed her soft, red-painted lips firmly against those of Samantha's, kissing her briefly but fiercely.

The kiss burned through Samantha and her body swayed toward Cassie's with specific longing, gripping the other girl close with her fingertips and returning the kiss for as long as it lasted. When Cassie pulled away, the shorter girl's deep blue eyes were heavy lidded and she bit a swollen lip. "uhmm,  _that_  is pretty clear communication, I think..."

Cassie grinned, pleased with the reaction she had evoked, and taking one of Samantha's hands, she wound her fingers through her date's and led her slowly down the sidewalk - away from campus and the prying eyes of Samantha's social clique and anyone who might report on her to her mother - enjoying the night breeze and the feel of Samantha's soft palm under hers. "See, but when we're surrounded by people, I can't  _always_  do that. So what should I do? Blow you a kiss?" Her tone was intimate, but also teasing. "But you flirt a lot - which I like, don't get me wrong - but blowing you a kiss every time might make me look like a blowfish... hmmm..."

Samantha chuckled at the image and shook her head, taking her point but unsure about the answer to the question posed. The cover of partial darkness helped the shorter girl relax a little more and find more safety in their easy connection. "I mean, _I_  could interpret blushing and squirming a different way. I just...want to make you feel as big as you make me feel."

"Big?" Cassie laughed, raising an eyebrow at Samantha, loving the way her dark hair gleamed in the starlight. "I make you feel  _big_?" She pulled the other girl closer to her.

Sammi smiled a little and tipped her head up towards her taller date. " _Big_. The opposite of small. Have you heard this word before?"

"Yeah, that's just..." Cassie grinned and shrugged her shoulders, bumping one shoulder gently against Samantha. "It's just so  _cute._  I make you feel 'big.' What's that mean, exactly?" She raised her eyebrows teasingly.

The dark-haired girl gave a little smirk and eyed her as she spoke. "I don't know, big as in- important, significant...sort of...good things? Big is big. And you make me feel that way."

"So cute." Kissing Samantha on the cheek, Cassie laid her head on the other girl's shoulder for a moment and brushed her thumb across Samantha's knuckles. "Well, consider your flirting a success. I wouldn't have used the word 'big,' though - though I find that a perfectly cute and adorable description that I will remember  _forever_ \- I guess I would say you make me feel ..." she fished around for the right word, thinking back to all the instances of Samantha's flirting with her that had made her feel something special, something... "You make me feel  _expensive,"_ she blurted out, blushing as she did so. "Uh, rare, Pricey...."

Samantha squirmed under the praise, still not sure how she felt about being described as  _cute_ , even though that is certainly what Cassie was. There was no getting around the word cute and this girl in her mind. She grinned at her choice of description though, feeling like she'd won a prize. "Expensive. I like expensive. One of a kind. Irreplaceable."

"Irreplaceable?" Cassandra blushed again, biting her lip and trembling just enough so that Samantha could feel that. "Oh that gives me butterflies too."

Samantha smiled, her lashes fluttering. She slid an arm around her waist and brushed her nose against her shoulder. "That is what you are though."

Cassandra ducked her head down and towards Samantha, pressing her cheek tenderly against her date's. She squeezed her hand softly. "The fact that you think so means more to me than I ever thought anything could," she whispered. "I feel like I should be scared that it means so much, but... I'm not. I'm just happy, and excited."

Samantha smiled softly and leaned into her cheek. "Are you sure?  I know you're a big strong demi-goddess, but I have been known to be  _pretty scary._ "

Cassie shook her head. "Nope, I'm sure." She smiled reassuringly and slipped her hand out of Samantha's and around her waist instead, pulling the shorter girl close. "I know how new this all is, but I'm never worried when I'm with you." The blonde girl stopped walking for a moment, letting her dateget a step or two ahead of her and then gently tugging Sammi back towards herself, looking into her eyes. "I didn't ... freak you out by getting all sappy and romantic in bed with you the other night, did I?" The corner of her eye hitched up slightly in hope.

Samantha turned to look at Cassie, considering blinking it off and playing dumb, but something about the earnestness in those green eyes made that feel wrong. "I  _like_ the sappy romantic stuff," she confessed, blushing. "Don't tell anyone. I like hearing it from you, because it feels like the truth. I just...sometimes don't know what to do with it."

Cassie's mouth softened into a genuine smile, and she leaned in, cupping Samantha's face in both hands and kissing her softly, tenderly on the lips. "Mmmmmm..." She breathed softly into the kiss, stepping close, inside of Samantha's personal space, so that her chest was pressing softly against hers. Pulling away a moment later, she whispered "I can help you with that," running the back of her fingers across Samantha's soft, red lips tenderly and then caressing her chin.

Samantha returned the kiss with tenderness, her fingers playing at Cassie's waist as they kissed, giving her a slightly puzzled look as she searched the other girl's eyes. Her reassurance was met with an intense gaze with something completely vulnerable around the edges. Samantha wanted whatever it was Cassie was offering without really knowing what that was. She blinked a few times, trying to understand. "You can?"

"Yeah," Cassandra reassured with a sweet, affectionate smile. "I can." She slipped alongside Samantha again, wrapping her arm around the smaller girl's slim waist and leading her slowly along the sidewalk towards Central Park. Overhead the remaining cloud coverage dissipated, letting the stars shine down in all their brilliance.

Samantha searched for words for a long moment, fighting between the impulse to deflect with a soft joke or another kiss and throwing herself in feet first. She ended on what she could manage, meeting her eyes. "Thank you."

Cassandra grinned, tracing Samantha's bottom lip with her finger and then dropping her hand, pressing her forehead against Samantha's and inhaling the air around her slowly. "...you never have to thank me for that." A moment later, she laughed. "...my god, you smell  _sexy_ , did you know that? What  _is_ that?"

Samantha laughed at the abrupt change of subject, a little relieved to dial down the intensity of the conversation. "Probably my shampoo, my shampoo smells excellent."

Cassie shook her head, smiling and giggling as she  nuzzled the side of her head with her lips and nose. "Mmm, whatever it is it's really doing it for me," she murmured. Then she glanced up at the sky, sighing happily. "What a beautiful night."

The dark-haired girl smiled and watched Cassie watch the sky for few minutes before she even glanced upward, admiring the way her face glowed in the starlight and the brightness of her eyes. She looked upward. "It's pretty gorgeous alright. Like some people I know."

The tall blonde in the skirt, boots, hose, and sweater smiled down at her date and blushed, losing herself momentarily in the gleam of Sammi's brilliant blue eyes. Then she laughed. "... to hell doing this like a  _normal_  girl." She brushed Samantha's dark hair out of her face and kissed her softly, then glanced up at the sky, lifting a hand over her head. "Want to see the stars from on top of the Daily Planet?"

Samantha grinned, flushed with sudden excitement, and wrapped her arms around Cassie's waist, setting her cheek against the taller girl's shoulder. " _Oh yeah_ , definitely."

Cassie grinned, slipping her free hand around Samantha's waist and pulling her smaller, curvaceous, body against her own and then kicked off from the ground, blasting skyward at a rate of speed fast enough to whip their hair around their faces. Sam gasped when Cassie swept her up in her arms, sliding an arm around her neck and holding on tight.

As they pierced above the tree cover, Cassie lowered her 'steering hand,' as it were, and slipped it under Samantha's legs, sweeping her up into her arms and carrying her into the sky, upwards of 400 feet into the air and towards the heights of Midtown. As they shot upwards, and then slowly tapered off into a cruising altitude, she glanced down at Samantha's beautiful, sweet face, and grinned. "You alright?"

Sammi watched the ground drop away from them with some delight, grabbing her bun so her hair wouldn't fly apart. She smiled up at the green eyed girl carrying her as they slowly leveled-off and grinned, flashing a pearly smile. "I'm awesome. It's great up here."

Cassie grinned back, tickled by Sammi's delight. "Yes it is. I love spinning through the night air over the city. It's one of my superpower guilty pleasures."

After soaring through the skies over the top floors of a number of major business centers in the Metropolis downtown, the blonde girl lowered the two of them slowly towards the top of the  _Daily Planet_  office building, located just diagonal of (staring at each across the length of the Metropolis Central Park) the tallest building in the city: Lexcorp Tower. With her skirt rippling around her in the strong night breezes, Cassandra touched her booted feet down on top of the slowly spinning golden  _Planet_  globe, and then lowered Samantha to the metal surface beside her. The globe was so large that they had literally a dozen feet on either side of them of relatively flat, only slightly rounded surface on which to stand and look out over the beautiful, shining lights of the greatest city on Earth. Waving her hand out over the cityscape in front of them, Cassie grinned down at Samantha and kissed the top of the dark-haired girl's head "And  _that_  is a view."

Samantha's eyes lit up and she grinned as she looked out over the city, watching the whole place glitter and twinkle. "This is the one that makes me burn with envy. I suppose it's for the best that I didn't end up with the power of flight, I probably would have just flown away and never come back."

Cassie stood beside her, looking out over the city, her hands on her hips, her face open and relaxed, a slight smile playing on her lips. "When I was living in Gateway City I had my own private spot to come and sit and look out over the city. I'd go there whenever I needed to or wanted to be alone." She laughed. "I did homework there, too." She looked over at Samantha and watched the city's lights reflect off of her brilliant blue eyes. "I'm glad you didn't fly... or run... away. I can't imagine how much lamer my life would be right now if I hadn't met you."

"It's nice to get out from under a roof now and then," she agreed. "I didn't really imagine there'd ever be anything worth sticking around for. Glad to be wrong."

Cassie sat down on the globe, pulling her knees up to her chest and setting her head on her knees. She wrapped her arms around her legs. Turning her head to look at Samantha, she smiled and beckoned her down next to her, patting the side of the globe. "Come sit with me?"

Sam smiled and slipped out of her heels to come settle next to Cassie, leaning against her slightly and setting her head against her shoulder. "I do really love this city. I've always just thought about leaving home, I never thought about leaving Metropolis." She gave a little smirk and looked out over the city. "And now Metropolis is the place where we had our first date."

" _'_ Our  _First_ date _.'"_ Cassie shrugged out of her coat and slipped it over Samantha's shoulders when she sat down beside her. "May there be many, many more." She smiled.

Samantha grinned and leaned up to kiss the other girl's chin sweetly. "Thanks. Not that I  _get_  cold, but..."

Cassie smiled and watched the light reflect off of the lines and curves and planes of Samantha's beautiful face. She didn't say anything, but as the wind stirred the locks of her long blonde hair, she traced the shape of the black-haired girl's soft, plump lips, then let her gaze wander slowly up her face to drink in the brilliant blue of her eye, feeling her chest and heart expand as she took a heavy breath, pregnant with emotion.

Samantha returned the gaze, staring thoughtfully into Cassie's face as the night breeze picked up the ends of their hair. She raised an eyebrow after a minute and kissed her, briefly but with a cheeky edge of tongue. "..Wanna see how far we can get up here?" She wiggled her eyebrows.

"Oh, I  _really_ , really do," Cassandra said with a tight, bright smile, her eyes flashing. "In a second." She returned the kiss softly. "... I'm enjoying the moment." She raised a hand and touched Samantha's delicate face tenderly, brushing three of her fingers one after another across Samantha's soft cheek. "I just realized that I asked you all those questions at dinner, but I never really gave you  _my answers._  I never really told you ... what I like to do with my free time. What my dreams and wishes are."

Sammi smiled softly, bringing a hand up to hold Cassie's fingers to her lips. She searched the blonde's eyes, wondering what she was thinking, what her answers to those questions might be. "So tell me," she murmured, "tell me all about you."

The blonde smiled again, curling her fingers around Samantha's and pulling them to her own lips, then pressing her cheek against the back of Samantha's hand, her eyes fluttering closed as she enjoyed the touch of her date's absurdly warm hand. "My gosh, you're warm."

Samantha giggled as Cassie pressed the back of her hand to her cheek. "It's one of the perks of dating me, human heating pad," she quipped.

Cassie laughed, opening her eyes for a moment, then letting her fingers work their way tenderly over Samantha's hand and up her arm. After a moment of tender touch, she whispered, "I play video games."

Samantha laughed out loud and sat back against the slight curve of the globe, delighting in the tone she took about her hobby. "What kind of video games do you play?"

"First-person shooter, MMO, Roleplaying games..." Cassie smiled, tipping her head into Samantha's shoulder and letting her fingers feel their way slowly down Samantha's arm. "I'm what you might call a ' _gamer.'_ I also like to read. I read voraciously. Anything you put in front of me, really: history, literature, fantasy, science fiction...."

Sammi turned her head toward Cassie's to watch her as she spoke, her eyes shimmering with delight. "I would definitely call that a gamer. I didn't really even understand the entirety of that." She grinned. "What's your favorite thing to read?"

"Well, I bet you can guess." Cassandra's hand slipped from Samantha's arm and over her shoulder and down her back, her finger running very slowly along her date's spine. "Fantasy, or Historical Fiction, or Paranormal fiction, as long as it has a strong love story at the heart." She grinned and pressed her lips gently against Samantha's jaw.

The other girl smiled and made a soft little pleased noise when Cassie kissed her jaw. She went dreamy-eyed at the affection, glad to have a small distraction so she could enjoy being touched without having to think about it too much. She slid her arm around the taller girl and leaned in gently. "What's your favorite book?"

"MMmmm...." The blonde girl nuzzled along the other girl's jawline, planting soft kisses while her fingers traced slow patterns across Samantha's back. "It's actually  _not_  a book. You can laugh if you like," her eyes flicked up to Samantha's and sparkled with humor. "When I was sixteen, I discovered a fan-fiction author who had  _genderbent_  one of my favorite paranormal romance novels,  _Sarah's Sepulchre,_ so that Valentine, the book's 800-year old male vampire romantic lead, became Valentina, an 80 year old female vampire romantic lead. I thought I'd loved the original book, but I literally  _could not put_  the fanfiction down. I carried a tablet with me everywhere for weeks so I could read it and re-read it..." She laughed at herself.

Samantha laughed and squeezed Cassie, walking her fingers along her side. "So what you're trying to say, is that you are a GIANT nerd."

Cassie smirked and nibbled on the other girl's ear. " _Giant_ nerd," Cassie laughed against Samantha's jaw and neck, nibbling and then playfully biting her on the lower lip, then letting it go, "and a huge sucker for stories of romance, true love, undying devotion, yaddeeyaddaa...." She laughed again. "Oh, and reading that story? ... totally turned me into a fanfiction author myself."

Samantha lit up with glee, excited to find that this girl was not just hot and interesting but also  _weird._  She slid back further on her elbows, as though she were melting from giggles. "What kind of fanfiction is that? Do I get to read it at some point? Is it dirty??"

"Uh, well, let me explain," Cassandra said, scooting down onto the globe beside her, sliding one boot and hose-covered leg over one of Samantha's long, sexy ones, her breathing starting to grow heavier as she continued to nibble on Samantha's jaw at the juncture of her jaw and ear, while her free hand slipped around Samantha's back to her side. " _Sarah's Sepulchre_ was essentially paranormal romance erotica. The fanfiction turned the erotica factor up by  _times 2_ , and I... followed in her footsteps."

Sammi bit her lip and made another soft noise as Cassie doted on her neck, turning her body toward hers and sliding her hand down toward her hip. "Mmm, that answers some of my questions..."

"Like what?" Cassandra asked, her fingers walking slowly down Samantha's side and over her wide, rounded hip.

The black-haired girl smiled, wetting her lips as she watched Cassie's fingers travel, the skirt on her sweater dress already riding alarmingly high. "Like, do I get to read it? Does it star vampires exclusively?"

"No, I write about other things too," Cassie whispered huskily against Samantha's neck, her lips traveling slowly down the side of her soft-skinned throat. "Roguish bounty hunters and smugglers in fantasy settings, secret agents... all kinds of stuff." She slid her fingers slowly down Samantha's thigh and towards the hem of her skirt, and then slightly past it, stroking down her thigh itself. "Oh, and ... one more thing I really, really like to do..."

Sammi shivered and gave a little moan as the blonde girl worked her hand up her thigh, tilting her head and arching her neck toward Cassie's mouth. She decided to let whether or not she got to read the fanfiction go for the time being and raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Cassie moaned softly against the skin of Samantha's neck, and then bit down firmly on the juncture between her neck and her shoulder, her fingers gliding back up her thigh and hooking the bottom of her sweater dress. "... You."

 

* * *

 

 

Samantha groaned softly, her eyelids fluttering closed for a moment, and her body gave a tremble at the suggestion. She moaned softly as the thought tantalized her, heat licking all the way up her spine. "Oh yeah?" She managed, her breath catching.

Cassandra didn't answer right away this time. Instead, she raised her knee, and along with it, Samantha's dress, up above her mid-thigh, her free hand wandering over the bare expanse of Samantha's shapely thigh as Cassie's lips brushed up Samantha's neck and nibbled on her earlobe, breathing heavily in her ear. "Sneak peak of the fan-fiction  _smut_  I wrote which you seem to be  _so eager_  to read..."

Samantha bit a smile and rocked her hips down toward Cassie's knee, her own hand gliding smoothly from the blonde girl's shapely hip upward. "Mmm, I always pick up more when I'm  _doing_ than when I'm reading..."

Cassie kissed slowly down from Samantha's ear and across her cheek, waiting for Samantha's face to tilt towards her so that she could kiss her pretty date firmly on the lips. "I'll give you a guided tour," she murmured, looking at the blue-eyed girl with unambiguous desire in her eyes. The hand on Samantha's thigh darted swiftly upwards, along the ultra-soft skin of the inside of her thigh, and towards the juncture of shapely thigh, rounded hip, and smooth, sloping crotch.

The black-haired beauty beneath Cassie cupped the blonde's cheek in her hand and kissed her deeply, sliding an arm around her neck and tugging her closer as her date's hand slid up her thigh. She boiled over with desire and brushed her nose against the other girl's cheek, moaning her excitement. "Cassie... _show me_..." The blonde girl's eager hand slipped right between Samantha's thighs and to the dark-haired girl's crotch, between kisses which slowly increased in hunger and desire. Her fingers slid down over Samantha's crotch, unambiguously exploring. Samantha's panties of the day were a black lace thong that matched the long lace sleeves on her sweater dress. She bent her knees and brushed her lips against Cassie's as she gave a soft moan, her skirt sliding all the way up. "Mmm, well  _my_  panties definitely aren't dry anymore, that's for sure..." Samantha squirmed slowly against Cassie's hand and slid a hand up to cup a breast through the blonde's top and bra.

Cassie groaned against Samantha's lips and kissed her all the more hungrily, tilting her head and thrusting her tongue between the dark-haired beauty's sweet, soft lips. Meanwhile, her hand cupped the other girl's crotch, feeling the dampness of her black lace panties with hungry, quivering fingers, and she rubbed the crotch of those sexy, lacy underthings firmly against the slick lips of her pussy.

Samantha returned those kisses with passion, her whole body vibrating with excitement in the night air, rocking her increasingly soaked crotch down against those fingers, and getting a thrill from her nearly-bare ass rubbing against what was essentially a city landmark. The thought made her chuckle a bit between her moans, rubbing the other girl's chest and sliding her fingers behind Cassie's ear.

The busty blonde girl leaning over Samantha returned her kisses with desperation, their lips, and occasionally teeth, bumping against each other as their tongues met and twisted around each other. Her fingers, meanwhile, weren't subtle about their interests either. Slipping under the crotch of her lover's panties, Cassie's fingers dragged along down the length of Sammi's damp pussy lips and then eagerly pushed inside of her, twisting as they slid, aiming to both arouse and excite. "I need to be in you," she groaned.

Samantha kissed Cassie back hard and passionately, burying her fingers in the other girl's thick blonde hair and pressing her face closer to hers. She cried out when the green-eyed blonde's fingers suddenly penetrated her, pressing her forehead against hers as they kissed. " _Ohhh_  oh god...yes..."

Cassie groaned, twisting her fingers, already inside of her lover up to the second knuckle, and felt her grow slicker and wetter around her. Biting Samantha's lower lip, she sucked it into her mouth and inhaled her breath in another fierce kiss. Her free hand slipped under Samantha’s almost-bare ass and cupped one soft, round buttock. "I love your ass," She breathed, hoarsely. The dark-haired girl beneath her groaned and gave her hips a jerk against Cassie's fingers, pushing them deeper, her fingers sliding down Cassie's back. Her body writhed slowly as she panted for breath. Cassandra's fingers slid even deeper inside of her lover as Sammi's womanhood grew ever wetter around her, and began twisting quickly and suddenly inside of her, splaying out and probing the depths of her lover's vagina eagerly. Her thumb slipped under the hood of her lover's clitoris and thumbed the red nub she found there. Meanwhile, she huffed a breath hard into Samantha's mouth, thrusting her tongue inside again. "I want," she panted, curling her knuckles and grinding them against the wet walls of Samantha's womanhood, "to feel, and taste, every inch of you..." she moaned, "but first ... you're going to cum for me."

Cassie's knuckles made Samantha go rigid, her back going stiff and her mouth falling open. Every time the blonde girl strummed her clit her hips trembled, and she kissed the other girl desperately. She whimpered and nodded a bit dumbly. "Ohh  _shit_ , yes- I want  _alll_  of that..."

The blonde continued to twist her knuckles inside of Samantha, her own body responding to the sensations and reactions she was both giving and receiving. Her body began to tingle in response to feeling Samantha's juices around her fingers, her breasts throbbed with an ache as her mouth devoured Samantha's lips, biting and sucking on her lover's mouth aggressively, hungrily. And when she felt the other girl's body go rigid at her knuckles twisting, she felt her own crotch beginning to tingle, and she scooted her hips closer to Samantha's, hiking her skirt up to her hips, wrapping her thighs around Samantha's right leg, and pressing her crotch into one of her her lover's firm and shapely thighs.

The feel of Cassie's damp underwear against her thigh heightened Sammi's arousal to a level she hadn't thought possible, absolutely electrified by the blonde's focus on her pleasure. It was making it difficult to be conscious of anything else. Samantha slid a hand down the other girl's back and smoothly over her ass, pressing the other girl's crotch tightly against her smooth and muscular thigh. She groaned and kissed Cassie again, her body rocking frantically into the sensation of Cassie's knuckles rubbing inside of her and her thumb strumming her unbearably sensitive clit.

She groaned as Samantha's hand slid over her ass, and then whimpered against Samantha's mouth as she ground her crotch into Samantha's thigh. Reflexively, hungry for contact, she dragged her own wet crotch up and down against Samantha's leg, while focusing all the rest of her attention on bearing down on Samantha's clit and wet, almost dripping cunt. "Uhhh.... Uhhhh..." she moaned, thrusting a third finger up to the base of her knuckles into Samantha, twisting them hard and fast inside of her. "Ohhhh, my goddess.... I love this... and I love  _doing_  this to you...." She pressed down firmly on Samantha's clit, and then tugged it down and towards her.

Samantha rubbed her thigh up against Cassie's needy crotch, her pelvis trembling as she rocked erratically against the fingers inside of her. She cried out when when the blonde girl manipulated her clit, reaching a plateau of pleasure as she came hard and without warning into her date's hand. Her muscles clenched on Cassie's thankfully invulnerable hand and her back bowed hard. GrippIng Cassandra's waist Samantha turned her face against the other girl's. "Ohh  _fuckk_..."

" _Ohhh, Sammi,_ " Cassandra moaned, hearing Samantha's cry and feeling her date's womanhood clench and jerk around her as she came. She thrust her fingers one final, deep time inside of her lover and twisted them, helping to extend and further the extent of the orgasm that was hitting the other girl, and squeezed her thighs around Samantha's, the blonde's damp crotch leaving a slightly wet trail on Samantha's thigh from her own arousal.  Finally, she kissed Sammi again -- hard and deep, a kiss that slowly grew softer, sweeter, and tenderer as the seconds passed by.

Sammi whimpered against Cassie's mouth as she came, her body curling toward the other girl's as she jerked and ground against her hand, trembling. She glistened with excitement and slowly panted as she came down, her hands on Cassie's body growing more and more tender. "Oh god... _Cassie_ ,  _damn_  you are- you are  _so_  good at that. You are so good."

"Ohhhh... Samantha," Cassandra kissed her lover softly on the lips, on her cheeks, on her nose and forehead, pulling the dark haired-beauty into her arms and holding her close, her arms snaking around behind the blue-eyed girl's back, squeezing her tightly as if she was afraid she might disappear if she let go. "You are so...  _amazing_. So perfectly sweet, so perfectly beautiful, and so perfectly sexy."

Samantha slid her arms upCassie's back to hold her, pressing her body against the other girl's and kissing softly what skin she could reach. "This is all so wonderful..." She smiled softly, taking in their surroundings, the beautiful girl next to her, the whole landscape, and marveling at how life could go from neutral to one thousand in a week. She grinned and kissed Cassie sweetly, the realization of it all giving her a quick second wind. "I just had an orgasm on a  _city landmark_."

Cassie giggled, returning the kiss with a smile. "Yes, you did. And I just gave you one." She kissed her again, pulling her close and onto her chest, and then nuzzled her cheek, her nose pressed against Samantha's tenderly. She looked out over the cityscape, smiling happily, and stroked her lover's dark, beautiful hair. "You know... I keep thinking of you as  _my lover._ " She  _lapped_  at the 'l' in the word  _Lover,_ grinning at Samantha. "And while I  _like_  the word, I'm starting to think that we've... we've been on one-and-a-half dates now.... you don't seem to be getting tired of me, so..." she leaned over and kissed Samantha softly on her red, slightly-raw lips, her jade eyes sparkling into Samantha's baby blue ones. "... can I call you something else, as well?"

Sammi's eyes fluttered closed each time Cassie stroked her hair, curled up against her and looking out over the city and still absolutely amazed by the circumstance. She wrinkled her nose at the word 'lover' and stuck her tongue out a few inches. She was  _not_  such a big fan of that word, though she'd had no small number of  _lovers,_ technically speaking. She cracked a little smile at the following suggestion, cocking her head. "You want to be my  _girlfriend_?"

Cassandra blushed, grinning at Samantha's cute, wrinkled nose, and kissed it. Then she kissed the slowly growing little smile on her beautiful face. "Yes," she said, in a small, vulnerable voice. "I would like to be  _your girlfriend,"_  she ended in a whisper. Her cheeks glowed red, but she met Samantha's bright, beautiful blue eyes with her own bright, burning green ones.

Samantha's confidence in the moment held steady, curious and relaxed in her post-orgasmic haze. She assessed Cassie for a moment, trying to guess what she was thinking and in the end just deciding to outright ask. "What does that mean to you? I mean, if you mean we aren't going to see other people, that we sort of- " she smiled a bit shyly- "… _belong_  to each other, I would already call myself your girlfriend."

The blonde girl's head tipped back an inch or so. "You would?" She asked, surprised and startled. Her eyes blinked a few times in quick succession. Tilting her head to side, her blonde hair dropping over one side of her face, she eyed Samantha quietly. "... _belong to each other..."_ A smile crept over her face.

She blushed and shrugged, one hand playing idly with the ends of Cassie's soft blonde hair where it came to an ever so slight curl. "Or something like that. I just mean- I'm not interested in seeing anyone else- so if that's what you mean..."

Cassandra's hand came up and wrapped itself around Samantha's, stroking the back of her palm softly. "Neither am I." She grinned quickly. "... I like the  _belonging to each other_  part best, though. That sounds...  _more romantic_. That's kinda what I had in mind, I guess."

Samantha gave a little smile and kissed the corner of her  _new girlfriend's_ mouth. "I've been thinking about it a little over the last week."

"Really?" Cassandra shook her head, sputtering and blinking in confused disbelief. She couldn't keep the smile from growing on her face. "I .... wow. Really?"

"Mmmhmm." Samantha leaned on her elbow and set her cheek against Cassie's shoulder. "As it turns out, I kinda like you."

Cassie grinned, sitting there in stunned disbelief, with her cheek pressed up against Samantha's, and then she giggled, laughed, threw her head back, shook her hair out, and wrapped one of her arms around Samantha, grabbing her date's -- her  _girlfriend's_  -- shoes up with one hand, and pulling her onto her chest with the other, then kicking off of the globe and blasting skywards, cheering and shouting "wahh _hooooo!"_

Samantha laughed and wrapped her arms around Cassie's chest, burying her face there and giggling at her new girlfriend's very large reaction. She was so different than anyone she'd ever met before, in a bunch of ways that she knew people in her sphere might disapprove of, but Sam was enamored with and wrapped up in this girl's light, her energy, the way her heart lived tragically on her sleeve.

Cassandraspun and pirouetted through the sky over Metropolis for a moment, her skirt spinning out around her as she rolled Samantha out to the end of her arm and then spun her back in, as if they were  _dancing through the sky._  The blonde girl literally couldn't contain her glee. The idea that Samantha felt she  _belonged_  to her, and that she, Cassandra, belonged to  _her_  made her heart feel so full of light and joy that she felt it might burst. As they twirled through the sky over the city, Cassie studied Samantha's face, every soft curve, gentle line, and shining light that beamed from her eyes. "You are so beautiful," she laughed, "and you make me so happy." A few moments later she laughed again, shaking her hair out behind her head and pulled the dark-haired girl into her arms, shooting across the sky in a streak bound for campus, for home.

Samantha giggled and lifted herself effortlessly to kiss up Cassie's neck and nibble on her ear lobe when the blonde girl pulled her close again, sliding her hands up her back. "You are something strange and mysterious and I am so glad I chased you down."

"Me too." Cassandra rolled them through the sky as they shot towards campus, her blonde hair whipping around both of their faces as they soared. She grinned down, up, right, left, at Samantha as they rolled over and soared, pressing her lips against the dark-haired girl's and kissing her passionately, not without the tenderness of before, but with more of the passion and fury, squeezing her close. When she finally came up for air, she gasped, "I had no idea my life could get much better than  _superhero_ and  _teenage bombshell_ , until I discovered how much more there was to enjoy with you." She grinned and kissed her again.

She returned each kiss enthusiastically, getting a little dizzy as she realized with her eyes closed she couldn't even tell where the ground was in relation to their spinning bodies. Her head spun and she giggled against Cassie's soft, insistent lips. "Like naughty action on top of private property?"

Cassie's break-neck speed as she hurtled them towards the campus slowed as they broke above the tree-coverage over campus. She stopped their rolling at the same time, coasting gently through sky over the campus, but on a different side of campus from where Samantha's dorm was located. "Well, yeah, there's that," Cassie nodded, enthusiastically. "And there's also just being with, and looking into your eyes." As she said this, she did as much, nuzzling her cheek and then kissing her on the forehead, between her brows.

Sam bit a smile and averted her eyes for a moment before looking back at Cassie with a wistful little smile. "Your eyes are pretty great, too, ya know." She kissed her bottom lip, then glanced down at the campus buildings beneath them, not recognizing them straight away. "Where are we headed?"

" _My_  room." Cassandra smirked at Samantha and ducked down under the cloud cover as they neared the new  _Krypton_  dorm hall that rested on the far end of the campus, near the new Science and Technology building and the South/Midtown cafeteria and student union. "You showed me yours..."

Samantha smiled and eyed her playfully. "I have to admit I am pretty curious. I'm imagining bright colors and/or fluffy things."

 

* * *

 

 

Cassandra touched down on the top of her dorm building and let Samantha slide down her body to land gently on her own, un-shod feet. The wind continued to swirl the taller girl's blonde locks around her face. She laughed at Samantha's comment and shook her head. "You.... may be surprised." Then she paused, and shrugged. "Or not. You seem to understand me at least as well or better than I do.”

Samantha set herself down daintily, which had less to do with manners and more careful habit grown from sometimes taking a piece out of the ground when she landed. She slid her hand down Cassie's arm to grab the other girl's hand and smiled. "Well, I haven't got you totally profiled."

Cassandra slipped her fingers through Samantha's, and then handed over her heels. "Yours, m'dear," she said, play-curtsying.

The dark-haired girl grinned and slipped her shoes back on. "Thank you. They do make my ass look extra dynamite in this dress."

Cassie grinned, running one of her hands through her hair and wiggling her eyebrows. "Oh, I know. That's why I'm giving them back." Stepping over to the rooftop door, the blonde girl broke the lock off with a flick of her wrist and opened the door, waving Samantha inside with a naughty grin. "After you, sexy."

Sammi chuckled and stepped past her new girlfriend, moving down the stairs in no particular hurry, her hips and butt swinging sexily from side to side. "You might want to replace that lock, for safety's sake."

The tall, voluptuous blonde girl behind Samantha grinned, tilting her head down and to the side with an excited, sexy smile, watching Samantha's amazing ass strut by and down the stairs. She took in a deep, soft breath as she did so, shaking her head, and was slow to respond to Samantha's words. "....hmmmm? Oh yeah, sure. Sorry. I'll see to it tomorrow morning."

Samantha giggled and gave her butt a little shake on the landing before bouncing down the rest of the stairs like she'd been born in six inch heels. "Well, for the time being I'm here so all is well."

Cassandra laughed at her, shaking her head as she followed the other girl down the stairs. "You'll protect me from the big bad frat boys?" she teased.

Samantha reached the bottom of the first full flight of stairs and pointed up the number on the door, checking with a look over her shoulder to see if this was the right floor. "And anything else that comes along."

Cassandra nodded at the floor number, then clutched her hands to her chest, pretending to faint, and fell headfirst down the stairs towards Samantha.

Samantha laughed and caught the blonde as she tumbled, sliding an arm under the crook of her knees. They made a silly image at the bottom of the stairs, the tall blonde held effortlessly by the tiny black-haired girl, giggling into her shoulder.

Cassandra let her eyelids flutter open, and she smiled sappily up at Samantha's beautiful face and sparkling eyes, cupping her cheek. "...my hero..." she simpered.

The dark-haired girl laughed while leaning slightly into Cassie's soft hand on her cheek, her eyes glittering with affection. She reached out and brushed a lock of blonde hair away from her new girlfriend's face.

"You're going to turn me into a pile of warm, pink, heart-shaped candy and flowers," Cassie giggled, blushed and smiling happily up at Samantha.

"Sounds good to me!" Sam smirked and swung the girl over her shoulder where she barely fit like an awkward sack of potatoes and wandered down the hallway. "Where are we going?"

Cassandra yelped and then giggled, feeling ridiculous and silly, but still enjoying the game and affection. "Ooof! ... Uh...." She tried to look over her shoulder. "608, down the hall and to the..." she tried to figure out directions from behind Samantha's back, "left."

Sammi grinned and gave Cassie's ass a little rub as she turned them in the right direction down the hall toward her room, finding the door.

"Hey you!" Cassie giggled, reaching down with one of her flailing arms and grabbing Samantha's ass in return. "This is very undignified!"

"Well I suppose you _doo_ have to let us in." The blue-eyed girl grinned and kissed the butt cheek nearest to her before sliding the blonde back to her feet.

The blonde girl continued to giggle, having some trouble catching her breath as she grabbed her purse off of her shoulder, accidentally dropping it once before grabbing it up off the ground again and fishing for her keys. As she was doing so, several other guys and girls in a group dressed and obviously bound for the club passed the two girls by, giving them intrigued looks with no few raised eyebrows. A few of the girls recognized Cassie and waved a polite hello, which she returned with a tight smile as she pulled out her keys and unlocked the door.

Samantha smirked over her shoulder as the group passed by. Cassie's giggling was making it abundantly clear what the two girls were going into her room to do and she was sure no one in the group had any illusions about that. Sam couldn't be bothered, she had a pretty solid reputation for bedding random girls on campus. She leaned over to plant a salacious kiss on her new girlfriend's neck as the latter bent to stick the key in the door.

Cassandra giggled and shivered as Samantha kissed her neck, blushing because of the attention she was currently getting from the girls passing by, and the catcalls from the brodawgs in the group who immediately called out as soon as the two girls' touched - but she wasn't embarrassed at all. On the contrary, she was excited, thrilled, tickled, and proud to be the recipient of PDA - as long as it was Samantha's PDA. Turning towards her new girlfriend after she opened the door, she nuzzled the blue-eyed girl's cheek and pulled her in swiftly and fiercely after her. "Night girls!" She called out, shutting the door rapidly behind them.

Samantha grinned and glanced back once before ducking inside her dorm room with her and wrapping her arms around Cassie's waist, chuckling into her sweater. "Oooh you _ARE_ a bit of an exhibitionist..."

Cassie shrugged off her coat as soon as she was inside the door. It seemed to hit the ground in slow motion, because a second later she was in Samantha's arms, and Samantha's head was pressed into her sweater. "Nothing about our relationship does anything less than excite and thrill me," she whispered into the dark-haired girl's ear, sliding her hands up Samantha's back and massaging her shoulders slowly, "I'm dating the hottest, most wonderful girl on campus. I'm excited about it. I want everyone to know..." she kissed Samantha's cheek. "But ... what about you? Your mother?"

She smiled and kissed Cassie's bottom lip, tucking some blonde hair behind the other girl's ear. "Well...for one, I don't think it's likely that whatever happens on campus will get back to her- she's not all that interested anyway- and for two- I don't think the revelation that I sleep with women would be a shock to anyone who knows me here. _Dating_ women- _a woman_ on the other hand..." She winced. "I'm...going to ease into it."

"I don't want to come between you and your mother," Cassandra breathed against Samantha's lip, tilting her head into Samantha's touch on her ear. The other girl's touch was ... electrifying, even on the top of her ear, and her eyelids fluttered. "We can be more ... discreet..."

Sammi gave a little smile, touched by the sentiment even though she suspected Cassie may have misunderstood her relationship with her mother entirely. She nipped the blonde's bottom lip and ran her tongue along it. "You let _me_ worry about my mother...and my growing obsession with your mouth."

"MMmmm, we already discussed terms," Cassie reminded her new girlfriend softly, nipping at her tongue with her own soft lips, her tender fingers turning into gentle nails raking slowly down Samantha's back over her tight, short sweater dress, "my mouth belongs to you now..."

That sentence made the region between Samantha's thighs tighten and she made a soft involuntary noise, pressing her body toward her taller girlfriend. " _Ohhh_ , I do _really_ really-" She wet her lips. ".. _love_ that. I just- can't take it to class with me."

Cassandra chuckled, a lower, more husky sound than her giggle, and she bit Samantha's bottom lip, holding onto it as she pushed them both up against the door of her bedroom, her hands flying down over the blue-eyed beauty's perfectly full, pert, rounded bottom, and squeezing it softly. "Who says you can't?"

The dark-haired girl gave a little groan and hissed gently as Cassie squeezed her ass, her breath catching. "Mmm, I don't think all the things I would like to do with it are exactly class-appropriate. They would definitely hinder my learning."

"Perhaps we could just sit side by side and exchange notes," Cassandra groaned, grabbing the back hem of Samantha's dress and tugging it assertively up over her hips and the roundness of her bottom, brushing her girlfriend's lips with her own. "Writing about all the things I would like to do to you with my," she kissed her once, forcefully, "soft," sucked Samantha's bottom lip into hers and then released it, "succulent lips."

She moaned softly, her mouth falling open as Cassie sucked on her bottom lip, grinding her ass back against Cassie's hands in a vain hope of releasing the pent-up tension. "Ohh, I am _very_ ready for that conversation. _So_ ready."

Cassie felt her own breathing coming heavier and quicker as she teased Samantha. Her foreplay was having an effect on her as well, as was the feeling of Samantha's ass under her hands. "Maybe we could even let the professor intercept one of our notes," she whispered, feeling a tingling beginning to build up in her own body, running from her crotch through her arms and legs and tightening the nipples in her bra, "and read it aloud to the class..." the fantasy scenario turned her on as much as it did her girlfriend, and she rubbed her hips encouragingly against Samantha's.

The black-haired girl wet her lips as a tingle ran through her, her full attention on the scenario Cassie was weaving. Her gaze flicked up to the other girl's, her eyes traveling from Cassie's soft beautiful mouth to her sparkling green eyes, sliding her fingertips slowly up the blonde's stomach under her own sweater. "Mmm, so the whole class would know exactly what we were going to get up to later?"

"Mmmmhmmmm...." Cassandra slid her fingers down over the exposed, round flesh of Samantha's bottom, and the back strap of her panties, teasing her with her fingers and her nails, caressing and raking both. "And everyone would know that my lips belong on yours. Both sets of yours." She rasped the last part, her heart pounding in her ears and her body trembling. She could feel herself beginning to melt...

Samantha shivered and slid her hand further up Cassie's sweater, sliding her fingers across the swell of the taller girl's breast through one bra cup. She pressed her ass down into Cassie's palms, the whole lower half of her body heating up as she became more aroused. " _Ohh_ god that makes me so wet."

The blonde girl squeezed Samantha's ass slowly, groaning, then slid her hands slowly up the curvy girl's body, over her ass and hips, and up the S-curve of her lower back, lifting her dress slowly towards her chest. "I wanna see you," she gasped, shivering at her girlfriend's last words, feeling a tingle building up down between her thighs and groaning as she began to ache for Samantha's caress.

Samantha wet her lips and slid her hands momentarily over her head so that Cassie could slip the dress up and off without damaging the delicate lace sleeves. As soon as her hands were free they flew to her girlfriend's hips, sliding up under her high-waisted skirt. The bra she was wearing matched the black lace panties, and this bra wasn't padded at all, so the full heave of her bosom was pressed against the thin lace demi cups, a tease of hard pink nipples showing through the fabric.

Cassie tossed Samantha's dress off into a corner and stepped back a pace from her girlfriend's half-naked body, letting her gaze wander slowly down from her flushed face, red lips, long elegant neck, to her full breasts, bound in the lace of her bra, the trimness of her waist, the wide breadth of her round hips, her shapely thighs and her graceful calves. She felt a breath go out of her, and she shivered all over, squeezing her thighs together, just grinning as she took her in. "You.... look...."

Sam smiled back as Cassie took in the sight of her, sliding an arm over her head to bare her chest and setting her other index finger against her full bottom lip. She tilted her head down and let her lashes flutter, a look she knew full well was fetching. "What do I look like?" She took her finger out of her mouth and dragged it down her thigh.

"A supermodel, a Greek goddess, a lingerie model, my fantasy, and a walking wet dream." Cassie took in the sight of her lover's beautiful body again, and then stroked the side of Samantha's cheek with her fingers, reaching out with her other hand to cup the back of her round bottom and tug the short, sexy girl towards her.

Sammi smirked as Cassie tugged her in, sliding her hands up under the taller girl's skirt and along her butt and thighs. She leaned up and kissed her deeply, using her hands on her hips to pull her in closer.

Cassandra didn't waste time. As soon as Samantha came into her arms, Cassie's right hand slid down the front of the black-haired beauty's chest, between her round, ripe breasts, down over her flat, smooth tummy, and down between her thighs, her fingernails dragging against the front of the lace on Samantha's thong, over the mound of her pussy. Kissing the other girl deeply on the mouth again, she gasped and whispered, "I want to taste you now."

The black-haired girl's hands slid down to Cassie's ass and cupped her cheeks, stroking and fondling as her girlfriend's fingers slid across her mound, making a soft noise in her throat as she kissed the blonde bombshell insistently, pushing her own body toward her girlfriend's. "Oh yes...please."

**Author's Note:**

> Super-clone Science stuff: Given the various kinds of tinkering and multi-trial formulae that Lexcorp and Cadmus scientists no-doubt engaged in while trying to produce a viable Super-clone from their small sample of Kryptonian DNA we figure there's no reason that SuperBOY couldn't have been SuperGIRL (keeping in mind that gender isn't automatically tied to genitalia or chromosomes.) A lot of what follows is just speculation about how things might have gone had the Superclone been assigned female at birth. It's also a fantastic excuse to write an awesome ship as femslash. And clones!


End file.
